<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clever Fingers by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801111">Clever Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen or Pre-Slash, It's Remus What did you expect, M/M, Mild Sexual Thoughts, Pre-Canon, Roommates, Tickle Fights, Tickling, or - Freeform, take your pick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>""Beg for mercy" Virgil found out that Remus is ticklish"</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clever Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>""Beg for mercy" Virgil found out that Remus is ticklish"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Yeet</em>!” Remus yells before throwing himself across the room, through the air onto the couch next to Virgil, landing hard on the old, dusty cushions.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil, who had been listening to his music, only belatedly notices his impending doom and doesn’t have enough time to scramble out of the way before he goes flying, arms pinwheeling to try and catch his balance but failing miserably. He falls to the floor, phone and headphones scattering, wheezing with surprise and blinking hard.</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t still come as a surprise though really- he’s lived with Remus for long enough now to know what the guy is like- but tell that to his hammering heart and wide eyes. At least his phone is unharmed, but it was close.</p><p> </p><p>Remus is busy cackling on the couch when Virgil catches his breath, blissfully unaware of the swiftly forming righteous fury headed his way to exact swift and merciless revenge. Virgil descends with a howl, tackling the other boy off his perch and wrestling him around on the floor for a few chaotic moments before <em>it</em> happens:</p><p> </p><p>His fingers dig into Remus’s sides and the other boy’s shouts are broken up by a breathless <em>giggle</em>.</p><p> </p><p>They both go still and silent for a moment, staring at one another. Virgil’s eyes are gradually narrowing into a triumphant smirk and at the same time Remus’s are widening in horror at the weakness he’d just let slip. Suddenly he sees a terrible future of paranoia and danger around every corner, never knowing when probing hands will try and take him down…</p><p> </p><p>(He also spares a moment to enjoy the way they’d landed; finding himself comfortably nestled between his roomie’s legs, loosely trapped over him on all fours. It’s nice, even if he wishes he didn’t feel so much like a fly ensnared by a black widow.)</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s smirk hits its peak and he raises an eyebrow, hands still firmly in the danger zone. Remus tenses as his fingers flex lazily, and well he should, because Virgil’s dark eyes hold unknown torture to come, glinting with a rare and exciting wickedness that sets Remus’s heart pumping with adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Beg for mercy</em>,” he whispers in a deceptively sultry tone, confusing every different part of Remus into a different reaction. His head spins as it tries to figure out what to do. His legs tense for flight. His mouth tries to turn up in a smile and- well, other parts of him do too.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily Remus’s legs take over before anything else can, and he bolts up and away with a wild shriek, pursued swiftly through the house by Virgil and his deadly fingers.</p><p> </p><p>When Remus inevitably loses the chase after a full hour of evasion, ending up trapped behind the TV and panting for breath, Virgil moves in for the kill.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a lovely way to go, Remus thinks as he’s dragged out of his sanctuary and beset upon, the house swiftly filling up with raucous, gleeful laughter and triumphant cries.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>